The present invention relates generally to the art of garment construction and more particularly to brassieres constructed for wear during sporting events and other leisure time activities.
Women are competing more in sporting events and in leisure time activities which require vigorous movement of the body. Such movement causes the breasts to move up and down and/or side to side as a result of the physical activity. Such movement of the breasts, depending on the construction of the brassiere worn, can render extreme discomfort to the wearer as a result of various areas of chafing and irritation. Thus, the construction of brassieres to be used during such times of competing in sporting events or in leisure time activities has become increasingly more important.
As a result, the construction of brassieres to be used in sporting and leisure time activities have been designed without cups and act generally to bind the breasts against the body during such activities. Typical of such prior art sports brassieres are those illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,174,717; 4,311,150 and 4,583,544. Although such prior art sports brassieres result in providing firm support for the breasts by binding the breasts against the body and in some-instances avoid some of the irritation and chafing experienced as a result of areas of stitching to form the brassiere, such prior art structures still produce chafing and irritation to the breasts of the wearer as the breasts move during the vigorous physical activity.
In addition to the comfort of the wearer, it is desirable to provide article carrying means which can be utilized by a woman competing in such sporting events or leisure time activity. For example, it is desirable to be able to carry a credit card, money, identification, or similar such articles as well as security devices such as flashers, cellular telephones and the like, which may be used by the woman for protection and calling for assistance should such be necessary. Although the prior art does disclose various types of brassieres having pockets formed therein for various purposes, none of such prior art brassieres are capable of being used in sporting events or leisure time activity. Examples of such prior art brassieres are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,436,430; 2,610,325; 2,624,881; 3,078,852; 3,565,081 and 5,496,205.
Other garments have been provided which include article-carrying members such as pockets or loops and examples of such articles are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,168,544; 4,896,377; 5,067,178 and 5,584,074.
Although various prior art structures include brassieres having pockets therein and other articles of clothing having pockets and loops or straps for carrying other articles, Applicant is unaware of any existing sports brassiere or similar apparel article which is constructed to eliminate chafing and irritation of the breasts during the vigorous movement required in sporting events and other leisure type activities, such as jogging and running, as well as providing article carrying means as an integral part thereof which article-carrying means being in the form of a pocket to receive such items as a credit card, money, an identification document and the like, as well as an external flap or loop for carrying such items as a flasher, cellular telephone or the like for security and protection.